A knowledge of the means by which forces are transmitted across human synovial joints is important in an understanding of how such joints function. Extending the loading and staining techniques developed for the hip and ankle joints, this comprehensive project will investigate the articular surface contact areas of the knee, elbow, wrist, and small joints of the hand. Force to contact area ratios will be compared for weight bearing and non-weight bearing joints, with reference to the differences in observed incidence of osteoarthritis.